horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:RodrigoY+R/Crítica a "Brisa" (Latino)
Buenos días, tardes o noches, usuarios y anónimos de Hora de Aventura Wiki, ha llegado el momento de críticar el último episodio estrenado, Brisa (Esta crítica será tanto al episodio como al doblaje, ya que nunca se realizó la crítica cuando se estreno en E.U.), un episodio bastante controversial, razón por la cual todos decíamos cosas como "Solo van a pasar la carta de título, Finn bailando por su brazo y los créditos" o "Solo va a durar 5 minutos" y "No lo van a transmitir". El tiempo pasó, y finalmente lo estrenaron (Al menos la continuidad se respetó durante esta situación del brazo de Finn); claro que con censuras y demás, pero por lo menos no fue mutilado como "Mal Momento". Calificación al episodio: 7.5 / Calificación en Latino: 8.5 ' 'center|700px Primero el resumen (Si no han visto el episodio saltense esta parte, aunque a decir verdad, si no lo han visto por que estan leyendo una crítica hacia su doblaje??): Finn está con la Doctora Princesa, la cual le dice que debido a la depresión que esta pasando por lo de su padre y la Princesa Flama, debe tratar de divertirse, o de lo contrario su flor marchitará. Este la invita a ir con el a la fiesta de la Princesa Cangrejo, pero ella no acepta, argumentando que no puede tener amoríos con sus pacientes; Finn entonces decide que se marcha, y menciona que besara a la Princesa Cangrejo. Ya de camino, Finn canta acerca de estar "Hundido en la Oscuridad" debido a todas las cosas malas por las que ha pasado; es entonces cuando una abeja llamada Brisa observa la flor en el brazo de este, y se une a la canción, siguiendo a Finn sin que se de cuenta. center|500px Mas tarde, Finn se encuentra en la fiesta, en la que la Princesa de Trapo le pide ayuda para poder tomar su jugo, sin embargo, Finn no logra escucharla debido a que Brisa se la pasa volando alrededor de el y de su flor. Brisa le propone volver a tener citas, y entonces Finn le pide ayuda con la Princesa Cangrejo, la cual menciona que quisiera ver a alguien bailar; inmediatamente Finn comienza a hacerlo, conquistandola. Ya mas noche, Finn acompaña a la Princesa Cangrejo a casa, y para despedirse, se besan. Sin embargo, este no sintio nada, y ya que Brisa esta obsesionada con polinizar la flor, decide que tal vez si va con mas princesas se sentira mejor. center|500px Los dos van a los reinos de la Princesa Lagarto, y de la Princesa Músculos a las cuales Finn tambien besa después de ayudarlas. Después, Jake en una especie de patineta llega a casa, donde Finn está con la Princesa Yoghurt Helado; la cual según Jake huele como a la Dulce Princesa y se parece a la Princesa Flama, debido a que Finn aún no logra superarlas. Este se enfada y se va de ahí con Brisa. En el camino Brisa le revela a Finn que en realidad es una abeja reina virgen, por lo que cuando beba el polen real esta tendra que acepatar sus responsabilidades y por lo tanto ya no podra divertirse. Finn la convence de que sean libres juntos, y los dos caen por una cascada hacia una pequeña casa de madera, en donde una abeja le dice a Brisa que debe volver a su colmena, por lo cual Finn intenta defenderla, pero la abeja llama a sus compañeros para golpearlo. Para que esto no siga, Brisa va hacia la colmena y bebe del jugo real, por lo cual obtiene una "transformación" a abeja reina, y con telequinesis aleja a las demás abejas. Luego de esto Brisa le revela a Finn que esta enamorada de el y de su flor, pero este la manda a la "Friendzone" argumentando que el no siente lo mismo, por lo cual ella se va. Mientras se aleja Finn menciona que "Esta hundido en la oscuridad" :'c center|500px Ya más noche, Finn va con la Princesa Grumosa (Atención niños: lo siguiente puede ser traumatizante xD) a la cual besa, pero antes de poderse ir la PG menciona que siempre habia querido estar con el (O algo así) y que antes de que se vaya, van a hacer algo "más" luego los labios de ella se acercan a los de el, y luego todo se pone obscuro (Literal). De vuelta a la escena ya los dos estan durmiendo en el bosque separados, y Finn se pregunta si esta haciendo las cosas bien. Un pétalo se cae de su flor, por lo que Finn menciona que ira directo a su baúl. Mas noche, Brisa aparece en la oscuridad cantando acerca del Amor, por lo cual Finn se despierta y también comienza a cantar, haciendo un dueto. De repente Brisa se convierte en una ilusión de la Dulce Princesa cargando una espada; esto hace que la flor de Finn brille y se convierta en un gran árbol, el cual finalmente explota, dejando un tronco arlededor de donde solía estar el brazo de Finn. Finn lo rompe y descubre que su brazo reapareció bajo una gran capa de miel; este se alegra y comienza a saltar de felicidad. Mientras, la flor cae sobre la cabeza de Brisa, quien la agarra y la besa. center|500px Censura La verdad es que NADIE esta sorprendido de que haya tenido censura el episodio, era obvio que la tendría. Yo esperaba más censura a decir verdad, pero bueno, como siempre censuran lo mas estúpido. *Se censura cuando la Princesa Grumosa le dice a la Princesa Cangrejo "No eres mi hombre, así que no toques mis grumos". *Se censura cuando Brisa dice "Tu flor se siente bien, si" mientras toca la flor de Finn. *Se censura cuando la Princesa Lagarto hace un siseo al ver a Finn tocando la trompeta. *Se censura cuando la abeja campesina le dice a Brisa "Aléjate de ese tubo de boloña, es asqueroso". *Se censura cuando Brisa le dice a Finn "Ahora puedes tomar de mi polen y ser uno de mis drones". *Se censura toda la interacción de Finn con la Princesa Grumosa y se reanuda cuando ambos están acostados durmiendo. La mayoría fueron escenas con doble sentido, por lo cual no me sorprendo. Sin embargo, pienso que la única censura necesaria fue la de Finn con la Princesa Grumosa, (He leído comentarios de gente que agradecen esta censura) las demás son innecesarias para una caricatura que según CN LA es para niños, ellos no van a entender que hay de malo con esto, por más mente abierta que sean. Además, para eso sirven los indicadores de que personas pueden ver la serie antes de que esta inicie, si los niños la ven, ese es su problema, pero a nosotros es a quienes nos afecta. Voces del Episodio *Finn (José Antonio Toledano): Bastante bien, por primera vez en esta temporada me agradó el tono de voz que le daba al personaje. Esta vez si supo cuando ocupar tonos agudos y cuando ponerse serio, y sobre la canción... todos sabemos que lo hace bastante bien. *Jake (Jose Luis Reza Arenas) ¿¿¿Hay alguien que no aborresca como se dobla actualmente al personaje??? Con ese tono tan monotóno y serio no veo como es que Kim Kil Whan va a pensar que Jake es inmaduro en "Ocarina" cuando se transmita en español. *Brisa (Melissa Gedeón): Sigo diciendolo, si hay algo bueno en este nuevo doblaje, son las voces femeninas. Melissa hizo un excelente trabajo, definitivamente este papel era para ella. Logró transmitir todo lo que Brisa sentía, y al cantar, no decepcionó, excelente dueto con José Antonio. *Princesa Yogurt Helado (Alondra Hidalgo): Al principio no reconocí su timbre de voz, el cual he escuchado bastante en su papel como Sam en "Sam y Cat", en "House of Anubis" y en otras series más. Su papel fue corto, pero no hay quejas,estubo bastante bien. *Doctora Princesa (Elsa Covián): Podría sonar bueno que Elsa Covián haya vuelto a doblar a la Doctora Princesa, pero es bastante triste saber que en 31 episodios que lleva la serie en SDI es el único personaje que ha mantenido su actriz de doblaje. Lo malo fue que le dio otro tono al personaje, pero por lo menos continuó como su voz. *Abeja Campesina (Arturo Cataño): Creo que aquí vamos con otro Arturo que esta empezando a ser sobreutilizado. Al menos fue bueno no escucharlo con su timbre de voz normal, ya que en su lugar le dió al personaje un tono de campesino que quedo incluso mejor que el original. Por lo menos un personaje masculino que tuvo total libertad en como habla... *Princesa Esmeralda (Xóchitl Ugarte): Genial, la mejor interpretación de toda la serie! ¿¿Por que no todas las voces son así?? A quien engaño, apenas y hablo en el episodio xD *Princesa Grumosa (Alfonso Obregón): Hubiera sido genial escucharlo en "esa" escena con Finn, pero gracias a la censura no se logró. Lo malo es que a este actor ya casi no se le puede escuchar, últimamente Cartoon Network censura cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sea que diga la Grumosa. (Cof,cof,Mal Momento,cof,cof) Eso es lo malo de que sea el personaje con mas dialogos adultos. *Princesa de Trapo (Circe Luna): Una vieja conocida en esto del doblaje de HDA, fue agradable escucharla de nuevo. *Dulce Princesa (Karla Falcón???): Ammm... estan seguros de que Karla participó en el episodio? Nunca me pareció escucharla en la canción final, en realidad creo que Melissa Gedeón siguio cantando a pesar de que Finn estuviera "alucinando". *Insertos (Moisés Iván Mora): Quien haya leído alguna vez otra de mis críticas sabe que no me agrada este actor en los insertos. Me comienza a agradar su voz, pero simplemente aquí no me gusta en lo absoluto. Crítica al episodio En general, pienso que el episodio está sobrevalorado. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Finn recuperó el brazo y el que Finn llegó al escalón 15 con la Grumosa (Bueno, se confirmó que solo fueron besos de lengua, pero al terminar de ver el episodio todos creíamos que había pasado algo más), el episodio sería bastante olvidable, ya que en sí sin esos momentos la trama se resume facilmente como "Finn se siente mal y su flor ya casi se marchita, por lo cual una abeja llamada Brisa lo acompaña a que bese a cuanta princesa (Por alguna razón, unas de las más extrañas de todo el elenco de HDA) se encuentre en su camino". Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que hizo que mi animo decayera, fue justamente el que Finn ya tenga un nuevo brazo. Desde la Temporada 2, ha habido muchas situaciones que implicaban que algún día Finn tendría que usar un implante robótico en lugar de su brazo derecho. Todos los Finns alternos tenían uno, vamos, incluso Shoko lo usaba. En Escape en la Ciudadela el Finn normal perdía justo su brazo derecho, la explicación perfecta del porque tendría que usar una protesis robotica; sin embargo, esto no pasó en los tan solo 4 episodios en los cuales Finn tenía una pequeña flor en lugar de un brazo. Además, lo recuperó de una manera bastante sosa, tan solo con una canción de amor y una alucinación de la Dulce Princesa. Definitivamente esta situación daba para más, o por lo menos que lo recuperara de otra forma más epica; sin embargo apuesto a que decicieron simplemente borrar todo para que la continuidad no se perdiera en "Cadena Alimenticia", cuando bien pudieron haber estrenado el episodio desde el principio de la temporada, o mejor, mencionarle a Masaaki Yuasa que Finn ya no tenía un brazo. Sin embargo,tampoco es tan malo el episodio, hay momentos buenos, solo que considero que un mejor desarollo de la trama hubiera estado mejor, como que Finn pasara mas tiempo con sus "citas" o que no pasaran cosas tan incomodas. Además siento que a partir de este episodio comenzó la baja en las tramas de HDA, los siguientes episodios "épicos" dejaron mucho que desear (Something Big fue bueno los primeros 5 minutos, luego todo se fue a la basura, y en ''Thanks for the Crabapples Giuseppe y Princess Day la trama fue bastante desperdiciada). Los únicos episodios que verdaderamente me han gustado han sido Food Chain, Furniture & Meat y Ocarina. Antes de finalizar, se que esta crítica no es la única hacia Brisa, así que también hay que dar crédito a los otros blogs (Así es niños, es malo ser egoista xD): *Usuario Blog:Karenzuzu171/(Otra) Critica a Brisa (Latino) *Usuario Blog:TobiRny/Critica a....Brisa (Latino) Y hay que seguir con la causa, a ver que pasa: *Usuario Blog:Juanfernandova/¡Que Hora de Aventura reciba el doblaje que se merece! Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Lo de los comentarios, supongo que ya lo saben, puedes poner que te pareció el episodio en inglés y en latino. Hasta luego! ¿Que te pareció el episodio en latino? Matematico! Bueno Regular Malo Inaceptable! ¿Que te pareció el episodio en su estreno original? Matematico! Bueno Regular Malo Inaceptable! Bastante incomodo :/ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas